greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Glob
History Origin The Green Glob was created by the Guardians of the Universe and was one of the many experiments that the inhabitants of Oa conducted over the course of 3.5 billion years. Unlike their enforcers such as the Manhunters, Halla's and the Green Lantern Corps; the Green Glob was actually a lesser known creation of the Oans which was intended to teach lessons to specific individuals in the universe. Through their advanced science, the Guardians managed to create a machine that was composed entirely of cohesive plasma with near limitless energy thus allowing it to operate indefinitely without recharging unlike the Green Lantern Power Rings. Being both odorless and intangible, the so-called Green Glob was invisible except on certain frequencies of green light. The Oan name for these devices remains unknown and have simply been described as Green Globs by other races. After being released into space, they began their mysterious programming which involved altering reality around specific individuals for an unknown purpose beyond teaching them a lesson. The Oan devices possessed their own intelligence that was far beyond that of other sentient races. Teaching There had been unconfirmed reports of the Green Glob arriving on the planet Earth as far back as 1966 where the stories spoke of it as an entity that came from space which was invisible to Human eyes and used its powers on man for mysterious reasons. At some point, the supervillain Gorilla Grodd managed to accidently capture one of the Green Globs when he was testing a magnetic containment device designed to hold metahumans. Studying his new acquisition, he intended to use the powerful artifact for his war against humanity and through his mental powers, he ordered the Green Glob to transform mankind into apes. It took five attempts before he was successful but the effects of the Oan device were only temporary as momemnts later reality returned to its true state as part of the machines operations. Grodd attempted to change the operations of the machine and attempted to use his grandson Sam Simeon to persuade the Green Glob to alter its programming. Gorilla Grodd later used the Green Glob on Dumb Bunny with devastating results and in order to prevent him from doing more damage, Angel O'Day shot him but the resultant psychic backlash caused her to fall into a comatose state. It was then the Oan device communicated with the unconscious Angel O'Day where it taught her the origin of Sam Simeon and the history of Gorilla City. As the city's beacon erased Human knowledge of its existence, Angel had her memory wiped when Simeon told her the truth of his origin. Through the Green Glob's power, it managed to allow Angel O'Day to keep this knowledge when she woke up from her coma. As events unfolded, Grodd had defeated the Inferior Five and taken Sam Simeon in order to use him as part of his plan to use the Green Glob to cull humanity by reducing the population to a more manageable level that would allow them to transform into apes. Threatening Simeon by attempting to harm his friends, Grodd managed to convince his grandson to complete the changes on the Green Glob. As Gorilla Grodd placed interface devices around the machine, the Green Glob projected images of its origins and purpose to Sam Simeon where it revealed its creation at the hands of the Guardians of the Universe. During a later struggle, Sam managed to access the Green Glob which spoke to him telling him that Grodd must not take control of it as the supervillain was incapable of learning the lessons it was supposed to teach. By boosting Simeons mind force, it enabled him to place an uncontrollable craving within Grodd's mind which was linked to his need for power but this time it was centered on eating junk food thus neutralizing the threat posed by the super gorilla when he was taken into custody by Gorilla City security forces. In the mean time, Sam Simeon attempted to convince the Green Glob to restore Dumb Bunny back to normal who was alive but paralysed. This was counter to its programming as once a lesson was learnt, the fabric of reality needed to be restored. Sam countered by telling the Green Glob to learn a lesson of what a permnant change of its programming would do to it. The machine agreed and undid the damage Grodd had done to Dumb Bunny allowing it to transcend its programming whereupon it broke out of its containment system where it was finally free. Before leaving, the Green Glob changed Simeon into a human being as it believed that was what it most wanted. However, the two friends realized that's not what they wanted and thus the Oan device undid its change allowing Sam to return as an ape. Instead, it rewarded Sam Simeon by showering him with bananas and Angel O'Day was reward with an introduction to Detective Oskner of the New York City Police Department Powers and Abilities *'Reality Manipulation' : the Green Glob's limitless power allowed it to alter the fabric of reality itself allowing it to accomplish various feats designed to teach its subject a lesson. However, the change caused by it was temporary and after minutes the programming of the machine compelled it to rewind history and return reality to normal. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Glob *http://www.dcuguide.com/glcorps/profile.php?name=greenglob Category:Teams Category:Items Category:Races